The Next Potter
by UnperfectPerson
Summary: Harry Potter hasn't shown up in Hogwarts. Big news. But who also hasn't that people do not care about? Seth Rathing. The Destiny Child.


Chapter 1:

The clock struck twelve. Finally, his birthday had arrived. In past birthday's Seth had gotten many presents. None of which he actually cared about. Of all his birthdays this one would be the best. This time he would be alone. No one would be there for him. It was just him.

Seth Rathing was alone in London, standing under a clock. Most people at this time and age would be asleep in their Hogwarts four-poster bed; their blankets wrapped around them, and dreams floating in their heads. But not him.

The past six years of Hogwarts were the worst years of his life. He was put into Hufflepuff, the worst house to be put in. Even Ravenclawers were respected. And the Slitherins, they were of 'pure blood.' But Hufflepuff? No respect at all. Never in history had they won house cup. Or won the Quidditch Cup. Their highest gain was that they're house Professor was the smallest Professor, Professor Flitwik. Cedric Diggory was supposed to be a great hit when he was elected for the Triwizard Tournament, but no! Harry Potter drowned the fame from Hufflepuff!

Seth stretched. He was never going back to that horrid place. Destiny will take him where he needs to go. And he didn't have a clue to where that would be. Where he would go. Or what would happen.

_Whir! Whoosh! Screech!_

Seth was surprised. He didn't realize he was holding his wand out into the middle of the street. The Knight Bus was stopped in front of him. A boy stepped off the little platform, grabbed Seth's stuff and hauled it onto the bus.

"Aren't you comin'?" The boy asked over the slight chitter-chatter of the people on the bus, his voice was scratchy, and Seth could tell he was exhausted.

"Oh! Well… Yeah I guess." Seth trailed off and got onto the buss. He trudged up the stairs and into the room that he had never seen before, only heard of. There were beds everywhere, and people everywhere. One man was asleep, his wand up his nose. Another was sitting on one of the beds looking at _The Daily Prophet_. And others were placed inside the bus not apparently doing anything. "Uh… 'Scuse me sir, but where'd you put my luggage?"

The boy pointed to the bed directly behind Seth. Seth turned and plopped down on the bed. Although he was not tired he closed his eyes. He lay there for about five minutes. The bus swerved all around, in between cars and walking muggles.

"Harry Potter! Not in Hogwarts?"

Seth almost jumped out of bed. A dangerous move, for the bus stopped and everyone (and every bed) slid to the front. Miraculously Seth was still on his feet. He turned to see a man with _The Daily Prophet_ in his hands. Seth walked over to the man. And the on the front page it read:

The Daily Prophet: The Potter Wildness

The famous Harry Potter of London has not returned to Hogwarts: School of Witchcraft andWizardry for his seventh year. Best friends Ron and Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger, and Draco Malfoy have not returned either. Harry Potter is at it again! What's next? Sending Dementors into a Muggle-infested park? Since Ginny Weasley has not yet learned to apparate the Ministry Of Magic assumes the troublesome quintet are illegally teaching the minor how to apparate. That's all the information we have currently. Please stay on watch for any illegal magic in your local area.

"You must be kidding me! It's not possible!"

By now there was a large crowd circled around the newspaper. There were quiet murmurs all around and both the driver and the boy were looking at the newspaper. Then, people started to talk.

"Harry Potter has lost the eyes of the Ministry!"

"Potter's gone mad!"

"The most dangerous wizard wandering around!"

"Stop this gossip!" This voice however came from the front of the bus.

Everyone turned towards the man at the head of the bus. The voice was familiar to Seth, but he couldn't think of who it was.

The man standing at the front of the bus was hooded with a black cloak obscuring his face. He walked toward the people. Although it was a very short walk it still made everyone's heart jump at the sound of his footsteps. Seth got up and blocked the man's path.

"And who are you to take away the right of gossip?" Seth asked in a half-menacing tone.

"None of you have heard of me. I am not famous, and not supposed to be. I am a spy." The cloaked man said.

"That doesn't make sense! You're lying! Spies don't reveal their … Job!" Seth said, stuttering to find the correct words.

Suddenly the man whipped his wand out and sent Seth flying. Seth landed at the back of the bus with a loud _thump._ The cloaked man disappeared, and about two seconds later, so did _The Daily Prophet. _A loud tear and the sudden appearance of the cloaked man told the story.

"Me was readin' dat!" The old man that had the newspaper said. An angry look began on his face, but didn't finish.

"You there!" The cloaked figure said to Seth. "Come here!"

Seth got up and drew his wand.

The cloaked figure waved his wand and Seth's wand flew towards him.

"You dare cross wands with a superior? You are a fool!" The cloaked figure said, catching Seth's wand with an outstretched hand.

Then it came to Seth. That voice was someone he knew, someone from school, maybe? He thought for a moment, and then it came to him.

"What do you want Professor?"


End file.
